


And I'll Breathe

by matan4il



Series: Because Only the Heart [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: Robert wakes up post reunion.Title from Rob Thomas' song,All That I Am.For the brilliant Sugarmag78, who asked for fluff (originally posted on Tumblr).I wrote this as a continuation of 'Almost Right' (now posted to AO3 as a series with a third part to come soon), but can be read independently.





	And I'll Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarmag78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmag78/gifts).



Robert wakes up to the sensation of Aaron stroking his hair. It's a light touch, like Aaron doesn't want to wake him, but he simply can't resist running his fingers through Robert's hair. To feel him. Aaron's eyes are so intent that even when Robert's open up, it still takes a second for him, never stopping the strokes, to zoom in on that fact. But once Aaron does, it's followed by a big smile.

“Morning, sleepy head. You seemed like you were having some good dreams.”

Robert did. He can't recall any details, but the way he was feeling while he was dreaming still lingers. He's got Aaron again. In the dream, that filled up everything and left room for nothing but happiness. If his world ever ends, Robert hopes it's like that, a never-ending dream in which he's allowed to love Aaron and share himself with him forever. At this very moment, real life is beginning to creep its way back into his consciousness. It's a good reality, but with a surreal bite to it all the same. Everything they've been through, the Whites, the baby, the doctor. Their brushes with death, it sends a chill down Robert's spine when it all comes back to him and for a second, he can't reconcile it all with where they are at that moment. He wants to say something, ask Aaron some question, but he's not sure what he's trying to articulate. 

Aaron's watching him closely. “You're not hallucinating,” he says, the strokes in Robert's hair still slow, but firmer now, reassuring. Of course Aaron understands. “I'm here, with you. You're home. It's gonna be alright now. We're gonna be alright.”

Robert closes his eyes again and lets himself feel Aaron's fingers. He's waited so long. He promised Aaron he would and no matter what anyone thought of it, no matter how impossible it seemed, no matter how little hope he had left at times or how low he had sunk at certain moments, he has. “I love you,” he breathes out, because that's the only truth that's always been a beacon of light in his life since Aaron's entered it, helping him make his way even when he was certain he's lost it for good.

Aaron kisses his temple and like a closure to one single cycle of respiration, breathes into his skin, “I love you more”.


End file.
